


The Forbidden Pairing a.k.a. The Forbidden Ship ( Swedish Twink x Papa Bear)

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Metallica
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denmark - Freeform, Drinking, Eating, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milkshakes, Rock Stars, Sexual Tension, Sleeping together on the first date, Smut, Spanking, Speaking Danish only when drunk, Tobias Forge - The Power Bottom, date, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: Tobias Forge had always been a big fan of Metallica, or James Hetfield especially.Now Ghost and Metallica are touring together, things take a turn for the better and James asks Tobias out on a date.How will things go?Read more to find out <3
Relationships: Tobias Forge/James Hetfield
Kudos: 5





	The Forbidden Pairing a.k.a. The Forbidden Ship ( Swedish Twink x Papa Bear)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fiction and is supposed to be AU, which means that they aren't married!  
> This might be out if character in some places but like I said, this is AU, that's how it's supposed to be.  
> I hope you enjoy this story <3

The time had finally come, Tobias was going to tour with his favorite band, Metallica. He had grown up listening to them and he had met James at least three times before, all when he was in costume. Meeting people masked and unmasked wasn't the same but he loved every second of it regardless. He had fantasized about this moment for years and he wasn't sure how he was going to react to the whole situation, was he going to be his calm collected self, the demon version of Tobias Forge or was he going to completely lose it? He could only imagine the outcomes but before he knew it he was going on tour with Metallica. The ghouls were ecstatic when he told them the news but their reactions only made him more anxious. 

It was the first night of the tour and Ghost was the opening act for Metallica. Ghost arrived on set, right on time like always with George leading the line with Tobias and the ghouls following shortly after. Everyone on the Ghost crüe went and did their thing while the musicians went to get ready for the show, on their way to their dressing rooms Tobias spots James Hetfield in all his glory. Luckily James was chatting with a few people in the hallway while facing towards Tobias and saw him immediately. If James wouldn't be facing him, Tobias would've sneaked into his dressing room unseen. 

"Well I'll be damned!" James shouts at Tobias and Tobias wanted to sink down into the earth. Tobias doesn't recognize the other two men standing with him but they turn and look at him. James is wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans, typical James Hetfield look. Tobias was wearing his signature leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, the worst part about it was that the t-shirt was a Metallica t-shirt. Somehow all his other t-shirts had been dirty so he just threw that one on without thinking. 

James lets out a laugh of happiness and Tobias subconsciously closes his jacket while doing that weird pout thing he does, gremlin face, making James laugh even more. "This man right here boys" James says loudly while pointing at Tobias who wondered if his blush could be noticed as he walked towards them. George and the ghouls go to the changing rooms while Tobias mingles with his older friend. "This man is my favorite person in the whole wide world" James says even louder in his loud obnoxious American voice while pointing at Tobias with both hands, one of which holds a beer.

While Tobias just let out his signature soft Swedish laugh he was dying inside, James Hetfield of Metallica was complimenting him. "My favorite musician of all time" James says bowing slightly as Tobias stops in front of him and he wondered if he could see him sweating. Sweating wasn't that bad, he could blame it on the fact that he's Swedish and his body isn't used to the temperature in Denmark, worst case scenario is that he gets a nervous boner. 

"You're milking it too much" Tobias says cockily while in fact doing a jerk off motion followed by a smug look. James laughs again before handing one of the guys his beer, grabbing around Tobias' shoulders and pulling him in for a manly hug. "It's so nice to see you man" James says, squeezing the smaller man before patting him on the back. "It's nice to see you too" Tobias squeaks out as he's squeezed before James eventually lets go. The men with James look Tobias up and down and James grabs the beer from one of the men before having a sip. 

"So how's Denmark?" James says, giving Tobias a toothy smile making his blush darken and his stomach do flips. Tobias wondered if the men with James could notice how gay this whole situation was. Tobias had never been with a man before but James did something to him and he wasn't sure if it was excitement or arousal, both perhaps? "I love Denmark" Tobias says and he cursed himself when he heard how strong his Swedish accent was. Tobias didn't have to worry about that though, no, James was melting inside, he found the Swedish accent just too damn cute. 

"Have you gone and seen any things, any landmarks, museums?" James says before having another sip of his beer, Tobias was a bit hurt that James didn't offer him any but then again Tobias didn't really drink so he wasn't all that hurt and James probably knew that somehow. "No, not really. We only arrived here two days ago, and we haven't had the time to go exploring yet" Tobias says smiling at James, patting himself on the back mentally when his Swedish accent wasn't all that apparent. 

"We could go and see things together, if you want of course" James says, his tone suddenly more serious then before and Tobias swallowed and looked to James' sides, the other men had left them all alone. "Aaa-I would love that!" Tobias says smiling even wider, not quite realizing that James was asking him on a date. "You sure you want to go?" James asks, just to be sure Tobias realizes what he's getting himself into. "Yes of course! I think it can be really fun" Tobias says before it hits him...

"Are you uh, you know?" Tobias says looking behind him before looking back at James. "What? Asking you out on a date?" James blurts out, he could always say it was a joke later and that he isn't gay and all. "I would love to" Tobias says, shocked and he hoped so dearly the shock couldn't be seen on his face. "Are you sure?" James asks him and Tobias wondered how many people have asked him out on a joke or that he was actually fucking with him. 

*Messing with the Swedish twink 2k19 would be the name of Metallica's new album*

"Yes I am sure. But you're not fucking with me either are you?" Tobias says biting his lower lip, giving James a concerned look. The Minecraft UGH sound effect chimes loudly in James' head and he wonders for a half second how Tobias would look on his knees, begging for his cock. "I'm not fucking with you, I promise" James says putting his hand on Tobias' shoulder and before he could reply George walks up to them.

"Everything alright gentlemen?" George asks them and James retreats his hand. "Everything is perfect" Tobias says, smiling at George and then at James. "Well, you've got to get ready. You can talk to your boyfriend later" George says walking to the same direction he came from. Tobias looked up at James flustered and that was the first time James noticed Tobias' blush. "You heard the man, go get ready. I can't wait to see you guys perform" James says gently slapping the side of Tobias' thigh before walking away while having another sip of his beer leaving Tobias there, a flustered Swedish mess.

Tobias skips over to their dressing room with butterflies in his stomach. James Hetfield had asked him out on a date. Tobias squirms at the thought as he enters the room and he's greeted by half dressed ghouls. The thought was stuck in his head the whole time he dressed except the very moment he was masked as Cardinal Copia. As now a completely different character Tobias could breathe, no one could see his blush through the mask so he could blush all he wanted, as for the nervous boner he was probably about to get not so much as his pants are skin tight. There were a few minutes before the show so Tobias used the opportunity to mingle with James a bit before he'd go on stage. 

He found him close to the stage chatting with some roadies. This time Tobias goes over to greet James by walking past him and swatting him softly on the ass before walking away with his hands behind his back like nothing had happened. James is cut off mid sentence to return the favor before continuing to talk to the roadies. Tobias couldn't hide his excitement and unfortunately got an erection so he ducked into the nearest bathroom to take care of himself. He imagined James spanking him some more as his leather clad hand stroked his cock. He imagined choking on James' cock and how he'd get praised for being such a good little slut. He even imagined James eating him out before fucking him senseless. 

Tobias's orgasm reaches him quickly, one hand clasped over his groaning mouth and the other pumps his coming cock. Tobias cleans up the best he can, tucks is cock back into his pants before freshening up and leaving the bathroom. When he steps out of the bathroom he is met by James. Tobias actually jumps in shock upon seeing him and James just throws his head back and laughs. "Cardinal! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" James says loudly and Tobias thanked whatever deities were out there for the fact he was wearing his mask, hiding his crimson red face from the older man.

"I thought I'd wish you luck before you went on stage" James says happily and The Cardinal lets out a soft laugh. "Thank you very much, James of Metallica" Tobias says in his cardinal voice. "Or should I say Papa Bear?" Tobias says before he could stop himself and James' jaw almost drops but he catches himself before that happens and leans in close. "You can call me whatever you want" James whispers quickly, wiggling his eyebrows before retreating and laughing hard again so people won't get suspicious. 

Tobias swallows hard as a staff member calls Tobias who gives them a thumbs up before looking at James again. The stage was ready to take on Ghost. Tobias looked over the slightly worn man in front of him, who had a little bit of scruff on his face and he was sweating a little bit. "Good luck" James says, stretching out his clenched fist to fist bump Copia. Copia returns the fist bump before skipping over to the side of the stage to wait. He was given his microphone, and he waited eagerly to get on stage.

Ashes started playing and he could hear the roars of the crowd. The people were here for Metallica but he felt so honored to be able to play with them he didn't care if they were there for him or James. The only thing that mattered was that James would be watching him the whole time from the side of the stage. Tobias got lost in his own thoughts as the song descended into Rats but was soon interrupted by a hand on his shoulder right before his queue. 

It was James. "Go get 'em tiger" James says before spanking Tobias once more who bolts up the stairs to the stage. Cardinal Copia skips along the stage and rests on the far end of it while looking at the crowd intently. 

*In times of turmoil, in times like theses* Copia sings as he looks over the crowd. There were a lot of people here. Tobias knew that it could hold 25000 people and even though the show hadn't sold out it sure felt like 25000 people were in front of him, only cheering for him at the moment. It was time for Aether's solo and Copia ducked off stage and fell right onto James who was waiting for him holding a water bottle and a straw. 

James greets him happily as he puts the straw into the bottle and hands Copia the bottle who takes a quick sip before hurrying back on stage. This is how the whole night went and James was always just as happy to see him. And when they finally finished playing they said their goodbyes and thank yous to the crowd before exiting the stage and like before, James greeted Copia with open arms and gave him a big bear hug while patting him on the back. Copia let out a few muffled moans as he was squeezed and patted on the back. Oh how he wished those pats were elsewhere. 

Tobias didn't seem to be able to get rid of James as he went over to his dressing room to change out of the costume. It's not like he didn't want to have James around him every second of the day but right now all he cared for was to get the steaming mask off his face and take a long shower. An assistant quickly helps Tobias remove the mask and Tobias tries to duck away from James who keeps trying to hug him as he looks for a towel. 

"Tobias, my man, don't be like this, you did great" James would say as he followed Tobias around the room and just at the right moment George walked into the room and hurled a fresh clean towel at Tobias who quickly covered his face and dried his sweat. When he had wiped most of the sweat off his face and completely ruined his make up and felt comfortable enough to confront James he lowered the towel just below his eyes, who were still black from the paint to almost growl at James. "James, please behave yourself. I need to take a shower and clean my face and I'd prefer it if you wouldn't try to look at my face right now" Tobias says, his words a bit muffled by the towel covering his mouth. 

"Oh, sorry dude. I just wanted to compliment you. I think you guys did amazing and I could sit there and watch you guys all night" Tobias hitches a breath behind the towel. The rock legend James Hetfield of Metallica liked his show earlier. Tobias knew James was a fan but hearing it first hand like this made his whole body squirm. He had to sit down. Tobias turned away from James and removed the towel to look for a couch which he found quickly. He sprints towards the couch and covers his face again as he has a seat. 

Tobias crossed his legs as James joined him on the couch. He didn't see him but he felt the couch dip besides him. "I'm sure you look adorable under that towel" James whispers in Tobias' ear, making him jump and remove the towel to look around the room. They were alone. No one to walk in on them if something might happen, but James was supposed to get on stage soon so there wasn't much time. "I was right. You do look adorable" James says smirking and Tobias turns to look at him, realizing that his face wasn't covered. 

Tobias groans and covers his face again as he falls onto his side on the couch. "What?" James asks him, stifling a laugh as he pokes at Tobias' side, tickling him. "Ahhh, no, no, stop!" Tobias shouts laughing as James starts pressing on him in all sorts of places to tickle him. "I'll stop if you let me see you" James says as Tobias turns onto his back squirming and yelping as he tries to push James' hands away but it didn't take an expert to see that James was much stronger than him. 

"Fine! Fine!" Tobias yells in defeat and James keeps his promise and sits up. Tobias visibly swallows before removing the towel and sitting up. Tobias' face is facing down a bit as he looks up at James with what only could be described as puppy eyes. His eye paint was very smudged and was all over his cheeks, forehead and temples. The paint on his upper lip had also moved up to his cupid bow from when he rubbed his face with the towel earlier. 

James' jaw dropped this time as he looked at the Swedish man before him. "Fuck, Tobias I-" James says as he admired the younger man who covers his face again. "No, no, no" James says, ripping the towel out of Tobias' hands. "I didn't mean it like that or I mean I did but you didn't understand me right" James says putting the towel on the couch with them and cupping Tobias' cheek. "You *do* look adorable and I mean it" James says and Tobias' breath hitches again and licks his lips on reflex and James takes that as an invitation. 

James presses his lips to Tobias' while moving his hand to the back of his head to tilt his head back a bit. Tobias' mind was going 1000 miles an hour but he regained control of his actions very quickly and kissed James back. Tobias slides his hands around James' back as he parts his lips just slightly at the feeling of James' tongue requesting access. The men kiss for what feels like hours and Tobias' didn't want it to end, though in reality it was only about a minute or so. 

Tobias pulls away breathing hard, his cheeks and ears redder than ever and his eyes glossy. They share a short look before Tobias gets off the couch to grab a water bottle from one of the tables and returns to the couch. "You have uh-" Tobias explains as he scoots closer to James and grabs his towel. "You have uh- some black around your mouth" Tobias explains as he wets the towel a bit before wiping James' face clean. James looks at Tobias in awe. He loved how caring he was. 

At the same time right outside, staff members of both teams were running around looking for James. He needed to get on stage asap and they didn't know where the hell he was. They were yelling and shouting his name but they didn't hear them. No it wasn't like they didn't want to hear them, they actually didn't hear them because the only thing they were paying attention to were each other. James paid attention to Tobias' gentle touch as he allowed the Swedish man to clean his face. And Tobias could only focus on his own breathing and trying to ignore the look James was giving him.

It wasn't a bad look per say but Tobias didn't want to be a burden and return the feelings that would probably lead to a boner for poor old James who'd either have to get on stage with it, take care of it himself or blame it on Tobias and force him to fix it. Tobias would love nothing more than to service the older man at any time but he didn't want to disappoint the fans so he kept his eyes on James' chin. James was looking at him like he loved him. And he did. As a matter a fact they shared mutual feelings about this. But it was a bad time and Tobias didn't want to distract him from the show so he just kept on wiping his face even when there was no paint left.

After a while, James was sure that there wasn't any more paint left so he grabbed Tobias' writs who jumped and looked up at him. And just when James is about to lean in for another kiss someone bursts through the door making both of them jump and look at the intruder. It was George. He was gasping for air as he tried to speak. "James, hahh.. you need to get on stage..." George says in between gasps before looking sternly at Tobias. "And Tobias, keep your dick in your pants" George says before leaving, almost slamming the door behind him. 

Tobias is quick to get up, grabbing James' hand to pull him to the door. Tobias pulls him towards the door and stops to face him. "You go out there and do your thing, I am going to clean up and when I'm done I'm going to watch my heroes play my favorite songs and after that we'll have some real fun. I'll be in the crowd by the way, I want the whole experience" Tobias says blushing softer than before but the blush was still very much there leaving James almost speechless. 

"After the show I will personally give you the *whole* experience" James says smirking and Tobias leans in for the last kiss before pulling away and wiping the paint of off James' lips. Tobias opens the door for the older man and swats him on the ass again before quickly closing the door and leaning up against it, almost gasping for breath. He didn't know how the hell this happened but he was very happy that it was happening even though he was incredibly nervous about the whole situation.

As Tobias cleaned himself up and changed his clothes he heard the concert begin. He heard the roars of the crowd and he couldn’t wait to watch the concert. When he had finally thrown on his leather jacket he hurried out the door and towards the audience. He could hear the music getting louder and louder and then suddenly, James started to sing.

*Hardwired* Tobias thought when James started singing the intro for his song, Hardwired. After what felt like forever, Tobias finally arrived outside where the audience were and quickly ran over to the barricade before climbing over it and joining the crowd. Surprisingly, the people that were now behind him didn’t seem to mind, they were too lost in the moment.  
Being anonymous sure had it’s benefits and no one in the crowd suspected a thing and Tobias could enjoy the show without interruption.

After what felt like hours of ecstasy, the concert was coming to an end but Metallica had yet to play their most famous song. When the first notes of Enter Sandman were played, Tobias felt something, deep in his loins, excited for what was to come. The roars of the crowd didn’t ease this feeling and Tobias grabbed the barricade as James locked eyes with him. James had purposely ignored Tobias throughout the whole show just to make this moment extra spicy.

James' body moved rhythmically to the song as he cracked a smile that was now burned into Tobias’ brain. Then he winked. Tobias’ heart skipped a beat as the older man made his way to the microphone and started singing, the whole crowd joining him in song. Tobias watched in awe as James continued to sing the song with the same power as the first song, a man of his age shouldn’t have so much stamina.

When the concert was finally over, Tobias climbed back over the barricade and hurried backstage. As Tobias made it through the final door he watched James chat with some of the roadies and he didn’t want to interrupt him so just as he was about to leave James spotted him.

“Tobias! Get your ass over here!” James yells, making Tobias visibly jump as the roadies leave. Tobias turns back around, fake laughing as he walks over to James who meets him halfway. “What did you think of the show?” James asked as he went in for a very warm and sweaty hug. “I thought it was very good” Tobias says, a little caught off guard as James squeezes him tightly.

“You looked adorable down there in the crowd, you sure it was “just” very good” James says teasingly before letting go of Tobias. “You’re the best band I’ve ever seen” Tobias says with a laugh, James’ musky smell was starting to penetrate his nose. “That’s more like it” James says as he pats Tobias on the back.

“Say, do you want to grab something to eat? I promised you a date and I never break my promises” James says softly, almost whispering the last sentence. “Oh, yes, I’m starving” Tobias says with a smile. “Well, let’s go then” James says, turning to walk towards the exit. “Wait, I need to tell George where I’m going, if I don’t he’ll call the police” Tobias says awkwardly and walks the other direction to search for George. James agrees and follows Tobias like a dog. 

After some time of searching they finally find George who just so happened to be talking to James’ manager. “Hey guys” Tobias says awkwardly, interrupting the conversation. “Hey George, me and James are heading out, I’ll be back at the hotel later” Tobias says, he sounds like a teenager asking his parents if he could go out. “Alright Tobias, I’ll see you later, remember to behave” George says, quickly dismissing the pair. “I guess that’s that then” James says with a toothy smile as he and Tobias turn back.

“So, what do you want to eat?” Tobias asks, putting his hands in his pockets, James didn’t bother with a coat. “How about a burger?” James asks, opening the backdoor of the venue and holding it open for Tobias who follows him outside. “Sure, do you have a place in mind?” Tobias asks as the warm night air of Copenhagen hits him.

“I heard about a place, Tommy something” James says as the pair starts walking down the street. “Tommi’s burger joint?” Tobias asks. “Yes! That’s the one!” James exclaims as Tobias fishes his phone out of his pocket. “Alright, but let’s open Google Maps so we can know the way. James aggrees and they stop so Tobias can search for the address.

“Ah, here it is and it’s only ten minutes from here… in a car” Tobias says looking up from his phone and meeting James’ curious gaze. “What?” Tobias asks, blushing slightly. “Nothing, I’m just craving a burger, I’m starving” James says before laughing and Tobias nods in agreement.

“Let’s call a cab” Tobias says, dialing the cab phone number before putting the phone to his ear. “Hej, jeg er hos Per Henrik Lings Allé 2. Kan du komme?” (Hi, I’m at Per Henrik Lings Allé 2. Can you come?) Tobias says to the cab driver who agrees to come get them. “Dejlig” (Lovely) Tobias says and hangs up the phone, with a smile. “He’s on his way” Tobias says as he puts his phone away. 

The men lose themselves in conversation and before they know it the cab is there to pick them up. “Hej, kan du gå til Nørrebrogade 153. Tommi’s Burger Joint?” (Hi, can you go to Nørrebrogade 153?) Tobias asks as he and James enter the cab. The cab driver nods and starts driving.

After about 10 minutes they’re there, Tobias pays the cab driver who thanks them and they exit the cab. “Ah, here we are” Tobias says happily, looking at the big Tommi’s Burger Joint sign as his stomach growls. “Finally” James says as the pair walk up to the register. 

“Hej, hvad vil du gerne?” (What would you like?) The blonde cashier asks them. “What kind of a burger would you like?” Tobias asks James., Danish is very similar to Swedish so he had understood what they had asked him. “Spicy BBQ Burger, large fries and a large beer” James says looking between Tobias and the cashier after he had studied the menu. “And for you?” They ask after writing down James’ order. “A Bacon Cheese Burger, small sweet fries and a large beer” Tobias says with a smile, he may understand Danish but he didn’t dare speak it, yet. Most Europeans who won’t speak Danish are willing to speak Danish when drunk.

“Will you be eating here?” They ask, jotting down Tobias’ order. “Yes and I would also like a caramel milkshake, do you also want a milkshake? Tobias asks James who nods eagerly, suddenly getting really excited. “Yes, I’d like a strawberry milkshake please” James says smiling at the cashier.

“Alright, are you paying together?” They ask, looking up at the pair, not recognizing them as rockstars. James interrupts Tobias’ “No” with a “Yes. “I’m paying” James says, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. While James looks for his credit card, Tobias is trying to convince him to let him pay for his food. “Na-ah, not happening” James says, credit card in hand. “Then it’s 488 DKK, will you be eating here” The cashier asks, pressing the buttons of the card machine and hands it to James. 

When James inserts his credit card, the amount changes to dollars, 79 dollars to be exact. “Nice, I can see it in dollars” James says before laughing while he pays. “Yeah, it knows you have an American card” The cashier says with a friendly smile as they grab the receipt and hand it to James, who removes his card and puts it away. “We’ll bring it over when it’s ready” They say, grabbing the card machine with a smile. The men thank them before turning around to find a seat.

“You didn’t have to do that” Tobias says, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. “I know but I wanted to. You are also my date and my dates don’t pay for their food” James says, whispering that last part before patting Tobias on the back. The place wasn’t packed, but it also wasn’t empty and the men found seats rather quickly.

When the men are seated they start talking about anything and everything, but they mostly talk about themselves, because that is exactly what the other man wanted to hear. They were big fans of each other and they weren’t hiding it, Tobias however felt like an idiot for fanboying so much.

Only a few moments had passed when a waiter brought them their beers and a while later they came back with their milkshakes. Tobias tries his milkshake while James continues talking and suddenly Tobias thought he was going to cum. “Mmmmh, wow, that is good” Tobias says before having some more of his milkshake.

James cocks and eyebrow and tries his own milkshake. Tobias was right, it was delicious. “Mmmmh, yeah, this is probably the best milkshake I’ve ever had” James says before having some more. “Can I try yours?” Tobias asks, looking up at James. “If you let me try yours” James says, grabbing his milkshake and putting it in front of Tobias. “Of course!” Tobias says, handing James his milkshake.

Their milkshake’s must’ve been equally as good because both men were in pure ecstasy. “God, I love this place” James says as they switch milkshakes. “Mmmh, wait until you try the burger” Tobias says, already half of his milkshake finished.

After a particularly vulgar joke that leaves the men laughing their asses off their number is called. “69!” The waiter yells over the room and the men look at each other before laughing even harder than before. “69!” The waiter yells again. “Wait, wait, wait, I think that’s us” Tobias says, trying to stop laughing and James grabs the receipt from his pocket. It said 69. “69!” The waiter yells once more, ready to quit his job from all the pressure they were under.

“Here!” Tobias shouts, waving his hand, making the tired waiter turn and walk towards them. “Bacon Burger?” They say and Tobias nods. The waiter puts the Bacon Burger down in front of Tobias before putting the Spicy BBQ Burger in front of James. “Enjoy” They say before leaving quickly.

James watches Tobies crack a smile as he grabs his burger before having a bite. Tobias notices his gaze and starts blushing, chewing quickly so he could confront the older man. “What?” Tobias says awkwardly, putting his burger down and having a sip of his beer. “Nothing” James says smiling before having a bite of his own burger.

“Mmmmh, the burger sure is good” James says after finishing his bite. Tobias nods in agreement as he eats his fries. The dinner starts out a bit awkward, both men focusing on eating the delicious burgers in front of him. When they had ordered the second beer they were starting to loosen up.

“So, James… You said you always paid on the dates you go on, do you go on many dates?” Tobias asks, finishing his burger. “Sure” James says, finishing his second beer and signaling to the waiter. “And?” Tobias says, pressing James for more information. “And they have been both with women and men, if that’s what you’re asking” James says with a smirk.

“I’ve only been with women” Tobias says, laughing awkwardly as his face reddens. “Ah, I see where you’re going with this” James says with a laugh as the waiter comes over to them, bringing James his third beer. “I know what you are trying to do, you’re trying to get into my pants” James says a little too loudly, making the tired waiter laugh quietly as they walk away from their table.

“Keep your voice down, I’m not out yet” Tobias whispers, furrowing his brow at a smiling James Hetfield. “Ah, so you do want to get into my pants” James asks, leaning over the table grinning. “Yeah, but the whole joint doesn’t need to know that” Tobias says softly before shoving a fry into his mouth, looking anywhere but James’ face.

“I know, I’m just teasing you” James says, sipping his beer. “What do you say, let’s get out of here” James says as Tobias finishes his beer and James follows suit. “Sure, you want to go to the hotel?” Tobias asks, the beer giving him more confidence. “I think that would be a good idea” James says, putting his glass down and wiping his mouth.

James stumbles a bit as he stands up from the table and Tobias catches him. “You think you can walk?” Tobias asks, a bit worried as he fishes out a 200 DKK bill from his pocket to leave on the table. “Sure I can” James says laughing as he hugs Tobias, who swallows and hugs him back, wishing they could leave. “Come on” Tobias says, grabbing around James’ waist and starting to walk towards the exit, James follows obediently. 

“Mange tak, ølpenge er på bordet” (Thank you, beer money is on the table) Tobias says to the cashier as they pass them. “Hav det sjovt” (Have fun) The cashier says with a wink and Tobias cracks an awkward smile at them.

“James, I’m going to call us a cab” Tobias says as he fishes his phone out of his pocket. “Alright” James says as Tobias leads them to a bench close to the street, so James could sit down while they wait. “Hej, jeg er hos Nørrebrogade 153. Kan du komme?” (Hej, I’m at Nørrebrogade 153. Can you come?) Tobias says as he looks down at James, slightly worried. The cab driver agreed and Tobias hung up.

“You alright?” Tobias asks, putting his hand on James’ shoulder. “Only because you’re here” James says before grabbing Tobias around the waist to hug him. Tobias flails slightly from the loss of balance before hugging James’ head to get some leverage. “That’s very sweet but are you okay? I don’t want you throwing up in the cab” Tobias says, grabbing James’ shoulders and looking down at him.

“I probably won’t do that” James says, smiling up at Tobias and letting go of him as soon as a cab pulls up, honking at them. Tobias helps James to the car, who may or may not be exaggerating his “drunkenness” to get extra attention from Tobias. “Hej, kan du gå til Kongens Nytorv 34, Hotel D'Angleterre?” (Hi, can you go to Kongens Nytorv 34, Hotel D'Angleterre?) Tobias asks as he closes the cab door. “Ja, det kan jeg” (Yes, that I can do) The cab driver says as he puts the address into the GPS and drives off.

“Hey, can we rent a bike sometime?” James asks, fastening his seatbelt before looking at Tobias. “Of course” Tobias says smiling as he too fastens his seatbelt. “Can we maybe do that tomorrow?” James asks, his hand reaching over to Tobias’ hand. “Yeah” Tobias breathes out, allowing James to hold his hand.

The cab ride was mostly quiet, with a few random requests from James and in about 10 minutes they’re outside their hotel. “Mange tak” (Thank you) Tobias says, fishing out a Danish bill and handing it to the cab driver before he and James exit the cab. “Should we go to my room or your room?” Tobias asks, his arm around James’ waist. “I bet my room is bigger than yours” James says before laughing quietly. “Let’s go to your room then” Tobias says, rolling his eyes and walking towards the elevator.

“Which floor is it on” Tobias asks, pressing the button. When James doesn’t answer right away Tobias looks over at him and James leans in towards his ear. “It’s floor… 69” James whispers into Tobias’ ear, who bursts out laughing. “James, please, what floor is it” Tobias says, still laughing. The joke hadn’t been that funny to begin with, Tobias had really thought James was going to be serious for this one. “It’s floor 3” James says, serious this time and the elevator opens.

The men walk inside the empty elevator and as soon as Tobias had pushed the number 3 button and the doors had closed, James gently shoves Tobias against the elevator wall before kissing him. This catches Tobias off guard but his hands are quick to find James’ hair and he kisses him back just as passionately. While they kiss, Tobias starts thinking about the song Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith.

Then, the elevator dings and the doors open and the men are forced to break their kiss. Luckily no one was waiting for the elevator so the pair quickly made their way out of the elevator and towards James’ room. With the keycard in one hand and Tobias’ hand in the other, James is quick to unlock the door and pull Tobias inside with him.

James closes the door and drops his keycard pulling Tobias in for another kiss. Tobias whimpers softly as James bites his lower lip as he goes to pull away. “You alright?” James asks Tobias before starting to remove his jacket and kiss his neck. “I’m more than alright” Tobias says, leaning back slightly and allowing James to remove his jacket. “Still wearing my shirt are you?” James says, breaking the kiss and looking down at Tobias’ shirt. “Not for long” Tobias says, quickly removing his shirt to avoid that conversation.

With Tobias’ shirt off, James gently backs Tobias up before pushing him onto the bed. Tobias’ legs hung off the bed as he propped himself up on his elbows to see what James was going to do next and that is when Tobias notices James’ bulge. Tobias bites his lower lip and James goes for Tobias’ belt, unbuckling it, with the intention to remove his jeans.

Every touch against Tobias’ bulge, intentional or unintentional as James removed his pants made him jolt. “You alright?” James asks as he tugs Tobias’ jeans down. “Yeah, I’m just horny and a little nervous. I’ve never been with a man before” Tobias says as James tosses Tobias’ jeans aside. “That’s alright, just go with the flow and do what you want to do and if you need me to stop, just tell me” James says encouragingly before removing Tobias’ underwear.

“Fuck… I will” Tobias says as James had settled between his legs and taken his cock into his mouth. Tobias moans and lays back on the bed, his hand reaching for James’ hair on instinct. James licks the head of Tobias’ cock before licking along the length of it and taking it into his mouth again. When James had found a good rhythm Tobias was already a complete mess.

James sunk a little too far down, accidentally making Tobias’ cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag. The hand Tobias kept in James’ hair tightened and James removed himself from Tobias’ cock. “You like that?” James asks, making Tobias groan and laugh. “I do” Tobias says and feels James start to lick the head of his cock again before taking him into his mouth again and intentionally gagging himself.

Tobias, groans loudly and the hand in James’ hair tightened again. So, James did it again. Same reaction. And again. Same reaction. And once more. “Fuck, James, if you’re going to keep doing that I’m going to cum” Tobias says groaning and noticing how tightly he’s holding James’ hair. “Something wrong with cumming like this?” James asks after he had removed Tobias’ cock from his mouth. “Not really, I just want you to fuck me” Tobias says, shivering slightly as James licks his cock.

“What’s that? I didn’t quite hear you?” James says, letting go of Tobias’ cock and standing up. “I said…” Tobias begins as he props himself up on his elbows again, meeting James’ smirk. “You heard what I said” Tobias says, narrowing his brow. “Yup and I want you to say it again” James says before removing his shirt and tossing it away.

Tobias keeps his brow furrowed and scoots further into the bed. “I won’t do it if you won’t say it” James says shrugging before starting to unbuckle his belt. “Fine… Fuck me” Tobias says, a little pissed but mostly just embarrassed. “You’re going to have to do better than that” James says teasingly, removing his pants and underwear before walking over to his bag. “Alright fine, jeez. I want you to fuck me James, I want you to fuck me right here, right now” Tobias says with much more enthusiasm than before.  
“When you say it like that, I can’t resist” James says, shrugging again, bringing a bottle of lube and a condom to the bed. “Penetration is usually not as common for the guys I meet, those guys skipped practice and there was no way I was going to fit” James says with a smile as he crawls onto the bed. “You’ve been practicing, haven’t you?” James asks as he crawls on top of Tobias who greets him by pulling him down for a kiss.

“Yeah, I practice… A lot” Tobias says softly as he breaks the kiss, looking up at the older man. “Good, then it’s going to be much more enjoyable for the both of us” James says as he starts kissing Tobias’ jawline before kissing his way down to his neck. Tobias whimpers softly when James starts biting him softly and his hands find James’ hair.

When James had given Tobias multiple small hickeys he pulled away to open the lube. “Can you turn around, ass up?” James asks and Tobias nods and swallows, he turns so he is on his hands and knees. “Nice” James says, admiring Tobias’ behind. Tobias feels his cock pulsate at the comment and he looks down into the mattress.

“Alright, I’m going to make sure you’re stretched enough for me” James says as he brings one of his fingers to Tobias’ asshole. Tobias shies away from the sudden touch but is quick to push back against James’ finger. James starts to slowly, ever so slowly to push his finger in and out of Tobias. “Mmmmh, put another one in” Tobias says, his cock pulsating again.

Tobias’ hands were getting tired so he laid himself down on his elbows with his ass still in the air as James pushed in a second finger. Tobias moans at the stretch, his asshole was giving away nicely and when James had found the right angle he makes a gentle come hither motion. Tobias moans loudly as his whole body jolts and his cock pulsates.

“Fuck, that’s hot” James says, tapping Tobias’ prostate again as he himself starts touching his neglected cock. Tobias moans again, just as loudly and grabs the sheets. James taps it again for good measure before adding a third finger, biting his lower lip at Tobias’ moan. When James adds the fourth finger and stops tapping Tobias’ prostate, Tobias raises himself up on his arms again and starts fucking himself on James’ fingers.

“Fuck, you think you can take my cock now?” James asks, watching in awe as Tobias stretches himself open around his fingers. “Fuck yeah” Tobias says, still moving back and fourth on James’ fingers. “Let me get this condom on and we’ll be in business” James says with a groan as he removes his hand from Tobias’ ass. “I think I’m going to need your help though, I’m all lubed up” James says with a smile and Tobias turns around on his hands and knees, ready to open that condom.

While Tobias grabs the condom and proceeds to open it, James lubes Tobias’ cock with the excess lube. Tobias stifles a moan as he tries to open the condom and manages to do so rather quickly. He’s quick to take the condom from the wrapping and tries putting it on James with shaky hands.

James’ free hand stables Tobias’ hand allowing him to slide the condom on James’ cock. James allows himself to close his eyes and savour the moment of the other man’s touch. Then the touch is gone and the weight shifts slightly in front of him and then there is silence. James opens his eyes and is greeted by Tobias on his hands and knees in front of him, ready for his cock. “Fuck man, are you ready?” James asks, lining his cock up with Tobias’ entrance, waiting for an answer, which he doesn’t get because Tobias just pushes his ass back impatiently into James’ cock.

James sighs and pushes his cock inside the younger man. Tobias grabbed the sheets and squirmed slightly as he felt the stretch of James’ cock. Once fully sheathed, James slowly bottoms out and pushes in again. Tobias once again grows impatient and starts moving back and forth, fucking himself on James’ cock.

“You know, you could ask me to move faster or deeper, you don’t have to do this all by yourself” James says with a chuckle and bottoms out again. “Sex is no fun when there is no communication” James says as he sits back on his heels. “Turn around, I want to look at you” James says and Tobias wastes no time turning around, meeting James’ gentle gaze. “You’re right, lay down, I’ll ride you” Tobias says, moving on the bed to make space for James.

James doesn’t turn down an offer like that and lays down on his back, making himself comfortable before Tobias straddles his waist. “I didn’t know you were a power bottom” James says with a smile. “I’m not a power bottom” Tobias says, furrowing his brow once again. “Yes you are” James says, his smile revealing his teeth. Tobias narrows his eyes before leaning down to press his lips against James’.

As they kiss, James squeezes Tobias’ thighs before squeezing his ass tightly. Tobias whimpers into the kiss and James squeezes his ass again, getting the same response. The younger man breaks the kiss, grabs the older man’s cock and sinks down on it. Tobias slides his hands across James’ chest as he starts to slowly gyrate his hips.

When James grows bored of squeezing Tobias’ ass he starts jerking him off. Tobias loses his rhythm and leans forward, his hands pressing against James’ chest. James uses this newfound opportunity to move his hands to Tobias hips and gripping them tightly before digging his heels into the mattress and thrusting upwards.

Tobias is caught off guard and he leans more forward as his hands move to the mattress on each side of James’ head. “Fuck James” Tobias says, closing his eyes and grabbing the sheets tightly. The sounds Tobias was making were helping James stay motivated, the position wasn’t the best for old man James, he could only do so much and after a few moments he had to stop to catch his breath.

“Hah, fuck, we have to change positions” James says, breathing loudly, gently squeezing Tobias’ ass. “Alright” Tobias says, giving James a dopey smile before kissing him. They only kiss for a few moments before Tobias dismounts him and lays down next to him. “We doing missionary?” Tobias asks as James sits up. “Yup… If you want of course” James says as he positions himself in between Tobias’ legs. Tobias nods.

“You know what that would make me?” Tobias asks, smirking at James. “What?” James says, slowly pressing inside Tobias. “The missionary man” Tobias says before laughing loudly and James pitches forward. “Fuck you” James says and Tobias gasps. “Yeah, hah, fuck me” Tobias says, forgetting all about the joke and remembering how good it feels to have James hit his sweet spot.

The new angle was allowing James to be more flexible. “Ah! Right there” Tobias shouts as James had found the best angle to hit Tobias’ sweet spot with each thrust. “Oh yeah?” James says softly, thrusting gently and slowly. “Ah yes, fuck, you’re going to make me cum” Tobias says grabbing his cock to jerk himself off.

“You won’t be needing to jerk off to orgasm when you have a perfectly working dick in your ass” James says, grabbing Tobias’ hands and holding them above his head as he continues to fuck him. “Haha, okay fuck” Tobias says, closing his eyes and throwing his head back and moaning loudly. “God, I’m going to cum” Tobias says, a few moments away from crying from the immense pleasure.

Tobias moans loudly and James watches the man below him convulse as he orgasms, however, Tobias did not ejaculate. When Tobias seems to have finished, James lets go of his hands and stops thrusting. “You alright?” James asks, reaching his hand down to cup the side of Tobias’ face. Tobias opens his green eyes and leans into James’ touch.

“I think I died, that was amazing” Tobias says with a dopey smile before turning his face into James’ palm and kissing it. “That’s good to hear but where’s the cum?” James asks and Tobias’ eyes widen slightly as he turns to look up at the older man. “I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure I did just have an orgasm” Tobias says, looking confused. “There’s no doubt about that and you’re still hard, which means you can go again, right?” James says with a smile and Tobias bites his lower lip.

“I’ll take that as a yes” James says before leaning down to kiss Tobias. While they kiss, James starts moving again. Tobias whimpers into the kiss and wraps his fingers around his cock. James breaks the kiss to focus on his thrusting and Tobias’ free hand finds the back of James’ head. The men find a good rhythm in an instant and James felt he was getting closer to orgasm by the moment.

“Ah, fuck, I’m going to cum” Tobias exclaims loudly and James starts thrusts deeper, his own orgasm only a few moments away. When Tobias cums, his load lands on his chest and neck. James follows suit from seeing the younger man orgasm again. James growls as he rides out his orgasm, grabbing the sheets tightly, doing everything in his power not to lay down on Tobias’ chest and getting stained with cum.

The men stay still for a few moments before James pulls out and gets up from the bed. “Stay there, I’m getting something to wipe the cum off before it gets into the bed” James says, carefully removing the condom before hurrying into the bathroom. Tobias sighs with content and waits patiently for James to come out of the bathroom. He’s back a few moments later with a warm cloth.  
Tobias allows James to clean the cum off him and when James had wiped Tobias clean he gets up from the bed to put the cloth away. Tobias sighs again and gets up from the bed, he was suddenly very thirsty. He made his way over to the minibar to see if there was anything interesting there. Tobias grabbed one of the beers there, opened it and returned to the bed, suddenly feeling cold.

James returns from the bathroom and smiles a tired smile when he lays his eyes on Tobias. Tobias has a big sip from his beer and waits impatiently while James turns off all the lights before walking over to the bed. Tobias has another sip and feels the bed dip beside him. “Who said you could steal from my minibar and drink my beer?” James asks as he slides under the covers and has a seat beside Tobias.

“Hehe, you want some” Tobias asks, amused while he locates one of James’ hands and hands him the beer. “Thanks” James says as he accepts the beer and has a sip while Tobias snuggles up to him. “Ah, that hit the spot” James says, very pleased with how the day went. Tobias mumbles something incoherent and James has another sip. “Are you falling asleep already?” James asks, reaching somewhere down below and squeezing Tobias’ ass.

“What? I’m exhausted” Tobias says, really enjoying the way the covers feel against his skin, how soft his pillow is and how amazing it feels to have another person beside him in bed. “You want another sip?” James asks and Tobias declines. James finishes the beer and puts the empty bottle down on the nightstand before turning the lamp off.

“Thank you for the date” Tobias whispers as James lays down next to him and takes him into his arms. “You’re welcome” James says before leaning down to kiss Tobias’ hair, feeling the younger man softly kiss his chest. Tobias falls asleep first and James follows soon after.


End file.
